The present invention relates generally to x-ray film packets and, in particular, to intraoral radiographic film packets with scented and/or flavored comfort enhancing features.
A common problem experienced by people visiting the dentist is the discomfort and pain associated with the taking of dental x-rays caused by the positioning of intraoral radiographic film packets in the patient""s mouth. The typical intraoral radiographic film packet includes relatively hard and/or relatively sharp edges that press against and irritate the gums and other oral soft tissue of the person whose teeth are being x-rayed. A variety of intraoral x-ray dental packets are known in the prior art which include features intended to be comfort enhancing. In addition, attempts have been made to create comfort enhancing structures into which intraoral-x-ray dental packets can be inserted prior to placement in the patient""s mouth. One example of this type of structure is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,008 to Jackson. Jackson utilizes a cartridge cushion comprising a foam sheet sandwich into which the x-ray dental packet is placed for the purpose of cushioning and increasing the comfort to the patient. Jackson requires the manual insertion of the x-ray packet into the cartridge cushion. Thus, Jackson adds significant bulk to the packet and enhances the possibility of triggering a gag reflex action in the patient. Additionally, after the cartridge cushion is removed from the packet, it would be possible to reuse the cartridge cushion which would not be sanitary.
A second example of an add-on structure is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,491 to Muylle et al. Muylle et al. teaches sealing a film pack in an envelope consisting of a pair of thin pockets of injection molded plastic which are sealed with a band of adhesive tape. The envelope has no sharp edges and generally rounded corners. Thus, as with Jackson""s device, this device requires manual insertion of the packet, adds significant bulk to the packet, enhances the possibility of triggering a gag reflex in the patient, and can also be reused in a non-sanitary manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,631,497 to Marler teaches a dental x-ray film package wherein a sensitized sheet is sandwiched between two opaque sheets. A heavy band of rubber is stretched about the periphery of the package to hold the package securely together and to provide the light tight joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,537,925 to Bolin teaches a dental x-ray film package wherein a pair of film sheets and the cover sheet are inserted into the container. The container consists of a frame including a backing portion in an enlarged continuous beading about the periphery thereof. The beading must be forced away from the backing portion and stretched peripherally in order to insert the film sheets and cover sheet therein. The container thus serves to hold the package together and provide the light tight seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,084,092 to Kenney teaches a dental film holder that is a stretchable vellum rubber plate with integral corner pockets into which an x-ray dental packet may be manually inserted. Kenny""s dental film holder is intended to be reusable.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that nothing in the prior art sought to augment the comfort of a dental x-ray film packet through the addition of a flavor or scent adding compound thereto. The addition of flavors or scents can make the typically unpleasant experience of having dental x-rays taken less objectionable by masking the normal flavor/scent of the film packet which the patient may find objectionable. Further, such prior art fails to teach such flavor/scent augmentation through the compounding of flavor/scent chemistry directly into the thermoplastic materials from which a comfort enhancing frame is to be molded.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an intraoral radiographic film packet with a comfort enhancing perimeter which is scented and/or flavored.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an intraoral radiographic film packet which has a thermoplastic comfort enhancing perimeter frame permanently integrated therewith during manufacture, the thermoplastic from which the comfort enhancing perimeter frame is molded having flavor/scent chemistry compounded therein prior to molding.
The foregoing and numerous other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent upon a review of the detailed description, claims and drawings set forth herein. These features, objects and advantages are accomplished by compounding flavor/scent chemistry into a thermoplastic material. The thermoplastic material is then used to form a molded thermoplastic frame (preferably injection molded) thereby providing an intraoral radiographic film packet which has a comfort enhancing perimetric edge which is preferably permanently integrated therewith during manufacture. The comfort of the intraoral radiographic film packet is augmented through the addition of pleasing flavors and/or scents incorporated into the thermoplastic material. This flavor and/or scent can be fully compounded into the comfort edge thermoplastic materials as noted above, or alternatively, it can be compounded directly into the thermoplastic materials used to produce the packet layers prior to film insertion and thermal seal. The flavor/scent can also be incorporated into these same thermoplastic materials by means of a secondary process such as a spray or dip type or some form of a continuous coating process. If the secondary process such as dipping or spraying is employed as the means to add the scent/flavor to the thermoplastic material then the packet is conveyed through a bath containing the flavor/scent in solution at a set concentration. The packet is allowed to move through the bath containing the solution at a fixed speed and concentration in order to allow the flavor/scent to be absorbed into the thermoplastic at room temperature. A similar setup for equipment can be employed if the dental packets are sprayed with this solution. In both instances the cycle or process includes a drying step prior to any packaging. The flavor/scent chemistry is the same whether compounding or secondary operations are used to incorporate this modifier into the thermoplastic material.